<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A cup of pheromone and love by silentalice</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25508860">A cup of pheromone and love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentalice/pseuds/silentalice'>silentalice</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Compilation of Final Fantasy VII</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cloud Strife（Sentinel）, Cloud Strife（bottom）, M/M, Sephiroth (Sentinel/Guide BOTH), Sephiroth (Top), Taiwanese Mandarin, 哨兵嚮導AU, 賽菲羅斯全能/克勞德哨兵</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:27:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25508860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentalice/pseuds/silentalice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>請各位點Chapter找Chapter 01開始閱讀<br/>嚴禁未經本人許可之轉載、重製、刪改編輯等行為。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Angeal Hewley/Genesis Rhapsodos, Sephiroth/Cloud Strife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>盜文者和設立盜文網站的都不得好死，直系親屬一起倒霉一百年。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 01</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>※正文從這裡開始~~<br/>※一個敏感的哨兵克勞德，遇上內心憧憬的全能者賽菲羅斯<br/>※請各位多多留言喔~~~我會很開心地回復的~~~</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>「先生，這是你要的酒單和報紙。」<br/>侍者放下描著金邊的雕花皮製文件夾，所有侍者都戴著華麗的面具，因而看不出任何表情，不過客人單憑自己的能力，就能知道侍者內心想著『居然真的有人會來這裡喝酒看報紙。』<br/>「謝謝。請讓我獨處。」</p><p>賽菲羅斯，是這個世界的傳奇──雖然他還活著，相當年輕並且仍然在役。神羅最強大的將軍，哨兵和嚮導的頂點，沒錯，兩個世界的頂點非常巧妙又和諧地並存在他身上。他既有遠超任何已知哨兵的感知能力和身手，同時又具有所有嚮導加起來也比不上的，讓人戰慄的強大精神力。<br/>他現在人在蜜蜂館，這裡表面上是一間高級俱樂部，但事實上，這裡的顧客全部都是哨兵和嚮導，這裡是給五感和精神能力不同於世俗的他們的放鬆和娛樂場所，大廳內酒吧更兼有尋找適配對象的功能，館內提供醫療級的隔音和空氣交換系統房間，給看對眼的新伴侶們進一步發展。<br/>賽菲羅斯對此處只是耳聞，他從來對這裡沒有絲毫興趣，即使和他搭配的哨兵和嚮導們紛紛住院，讓他單身出任務變成常態後也是如此。是的，要不是那兩位同級約他在此處談事──為此他還特意選了一個離門口較近的位置，他才不會坐在這裡喝特調的雞尾酒；看著戴著面具的同事、屬下以及根本不認識的人眉來眼去。</p><p>他突然注意到，門口有人在和櫃檯說話，是來換班的員工，不知不覺都坐到要換班的時間了，乍見之下還以為那個員工戴了陸行鳥玩偶頭罩，不知道他是特意做造型，還是頭髮天生就那樣呢？因為髮型多看了他幾眼後，賽菲羅斯發現，對方居然是一位天賦級高的哨兵，他來了興致，開始認真觀察起那名…少年，他絕對不超過二十歲，這從偶然會出現在他頭頂的陸行鳥幼崽可以看出來，當然，他隱藏的非常好，一般人絕對會忽略。他不自覺散發出的防備和試探，是過著艱辛的生活嗎？想想也是，年輕又沒有適配者的哨兵，這個世界對他來說恐怕過於鮮豔吵雜了吧？不知道他的精神世界是怎樣呢？是已經瀕臨崩潰地一片凌亂，還是依然能支撐呢？陸行鳥幼崽摸起來又是怎樣的感覺？賽菲羅斯興味盎然地想著。</p><p>克勞德．史特萊夫不知道自己正被品頭論足。事實上他根本沒放注意力在酒吧內，作為一個哨兵，而且是沒有嚮導疏導的情況下，這個高雅的酒吧內，所有低語就像戴著擴音器說話一樣，柔和幽暗的燈光也非常刺眼，還有身上的制服刺激著他敏感的肌膚。平常他是值深夜班的，那時他會偷偷和深夜值班調酒師要一杯「天使之吻」，一種能暫時降低哨兵敏銳五感的特殊調酒（這也是來這裡的哨兵一進門必點的酒類），甚至還會偷偷換下制服穿上舒適的寬鬆棉衣。要不是這個班的那位同事再三拜託，他才不會和他換班來此處受罪。<br/>「呼。」<br/>克勞德呼出一口氣，他的精神體，一隻幼年期的陸行鳥似乎很想出來看看，克勞德拼命把他押回去，並非所有同事都知道他是哨兵。作為一個哨兵沒有嚮導已經很難一見，而且居然沒加入神羅更為稀有。有時候他都會懷疑，是否全天下的哨兵嚮導都匯聚到神羅了。雖然他一年前也在那裡。</p><p>賽菲羅斯對他面前的那杯酒一點都沒碰，在他面前的是給嚮導收斂精神用的「黑夜之吻」（當然他一滴也沒碰，這些都是科學部門流出的次等品）。他對於那個可憐又可愛的年輕哨兵產生了連自己都訝異的興趣，他終於起身走到他面前：<br/>「您好，我約了兩位朋友在此處碰面，想確認一下他們是否已經到了？」<br/>「好的，他們名字是？」<br/>賽菲羅斯報了安吉爾和傑內西斯的名字，看著低頭作業時他的小陸行鳥試圖爬到頭上的樣子真的很有趣。<br/>「他們似乎不在這裡呢，您要不要在聯絡一下？」<br/>「好吧，老實說，我不是很在乎他們來了沒，我想請你喝一杯『月黑風高』。」<br/>在這個酒吧裡有一些約定成俗的遊戲規則，其中一條就是幫中意的陌生人點酒。「月黑風高」是讓哨兵慢慢恢復感官的酒（附帶一提，恢復嚮導能力的酒是「亡靈復甦」）。在某位嚮導請侍者去和另一位哨兵說要請他這杯酒時，要是該哨兵願意進一步發展，他會端著自己的酒過來聊天，要是兩人投機，他就會開始喝面前的酒；哨兵若想進一步發展，他會直接把酒喝光，此時就兩人就會去樓上的房間更進一步。<br/>兩人都熟知規則，但從來都沒親身體驗，克勞德此時終於注意到來向他搭訕的是誰，他從未對面具如此感激，這能讓他免於在最欽佩的人面前滿臉通紅。<br/>「先生，這……我還在值班……」<br/>「我可以等你下班。」<br/>「不！」克勞德慌忙拒絕，隨後又為自己粗魯而尷尬，「那個……您今晚還要工作不是嗎？」<br/>「沒有，那兩人八成就是要我來這裡……總之，我今晚沒工作。」<br/>「可是………」克勞德還想婉拒，但賽菲羅斯突然俯身打斷了他。<br/>「小陸行鳥。」賽菲羅斯貼近他耳邊，「為什麼你一個哨兵在酒吧打工？我感覺得到，你很辛苦。」<br/>「！？」被發現了…嗎？也是，不然他怎麼可能點「月黑風高」給我呢？<br/>「好，我答應您下班後和您聊聊，但我有一件事想拜託您。」<br/>「哦？是什麼呢？小陸行鳥。」<br/>「可以先請我喝『天使之吻』嗎？」</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>※「天使之吻」、「黑夜之吻」、「月黑風高」、「亡靈復甦」都是真正存在的酒類。其中「天使之吻」&amp;「黑夜之吻」是情侶酒</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>